


The daughter, the closet, and the wardrobe

by olicitydaydream



Series: Never grow up [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 15:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11164911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olicitydaydream/pseuds/olicitydaydream
Summary: "Can we maybe get back to the conversation we were having, where you were explaining to me that you got called down to our daughter's school today because she was caught skipping class to make out with a boy in a closet?!"





	The daughter, the closet, and the wardrobe

"IN A CLOSET?!" Oliver roared. 

"Would you please keep your voice down?" Felicity whispered exasperatedly as she walked out of the bathroom and towards their walk-in-wardrobe. "Thank god the school called me and not you. Honestly if this is your reaction-"

"Felicity!" Oliver interrupted. "Can we maybe get back to the conversation we were having, where you were explaining to me that you got called down to our daughter's school today because she was caught skipping class to make out with a _boy_ in a _closet?!_ "

Oliver watched as Felicity popped her head out from their wardrobe, still dressed in nothing but a towel, her wet hair leaking water droplets onto her skin that slowly disappeared beneath her towel, and could not stop himself from running his tongue over his lips. Oliver brought his hands up to run over his face and shook his head to try and banish the thoughts that were running through his mind and distracting him from the situation at hand.

His train of thought dissipated at the sound of his wife's voice, "Oliver," Felicity sighed. "Come in here." 

Felicity's head disappeared back into the wardrobe and Oliver walked over and followed her in. Before he could even open his mouth to get a word in, wet blonde hair whipped him in the face as Felicity spun furiously to face him. 

"You need to calm down Oliver, there are four children in this house that can hear every word you say when you raise your voice." Felicity held his stare as she poked him in the chest to emphasise her point. Oliver sighed and looked away, nodding his head in agreement.

"Okay, you're right, I'll try to keep my voice down, but you would have to be pit crazy to think that I can keep calm in relation to my _baby girl_ making out with some terrible teenage _boy_." 

"Abby is _sixteen_ Oliver, and how do you know this boy is terrible, have you met him?"

"He's a teenage boy Felicity. Trust me, he's terrible." Felicity rolls her eyes and opens her mouth to speak but is cut off by Oliver's whisper, "And she could be 40 years old, she's still my baby."

Felicity softened at that, Oliver Queen loved his children so much, and it always made her melt when she saw that fact first hand. Felicity brought her hand up to Oliver's face and cupped his cheek. Oliver leaned into her touch, like he always does, and took a moment to shut his eyes and breathe. 

"She will always be your baby, but she's also growing up." Felicity whispered, before continuing more firmly. "We need to support her choices, so that when the time comes that she has questions, she can come to us. She needs to feel comfortable talking to us about her life, so that she does talk to us, and so that we stay  _in_ her life."

Oliver clamped his eyes shut, pinched the bridge of his nose and took several deep breaths. "Okay, but Felicity she did cut class and-"

"Oh yes there's going to be hell to pay for that, let me tell you, there will be groundings and extra chores and car washing and baby sitting and whatever else I can think of to make her suffer. No child of Felicity Smoak is going to be cutting class, thank you very much."

Oliver couldn't keep the smile off his face as he looked down at his very tiny barefoot wife, and her very angry ramble. "Felicity Smoak, huh?" Oliver laughed.

"Well no child of Felicity Queen either, but Smoak's just a little more upset about it." Felicity replied smiling up at her husband.

"You know it's a little weird how you refer to yourself in the third person like that." Oliver said through a barely concealed smile.

Felicity couldn't help but throw her head back and laugh loudly at that. "You must be rubbing off on me."

"Not yet, but I could be." Oliver whispered lowly into her ear.

"Oh my god!" Felicity giggled. "You are incorrigible, and that was a terrible line."

"Yes, but is it working?" Oliver said as he stroked his hands down her back to rest on her ass.

Felicity stood on her tip toes and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You do realise we have to have a very serious discussion with our daughter right now don't you?"

"Then you shouldn't have been walking around in nothing but this flimsy towel, Felicity." Oliver whispered, pulling Felicity closer to him, until she was flush against him.

"You came in as I was getting out of the shower, it was either the towel, or nothing at all." Felicity leaned up and whispered the last four words directly into Oliver's ear.

Oliver kept one hand on her ass, while he brought the other one up to the back of her head, and brought her in for a hungry kiss. Felicity kissed him back furiously, and stroked her tongue along his bottom lip begging him for entrance. Oliver sighed and opened his mouth to her assault, and let his tongue tangle with hers. Oliver moved both of his hands down to her ass, and began to lean down to pick her up and wrap her legs around his waist when he heard a voice from the entrance of the wardrobe.

"It's going to be really difficult for you to sound high and mighty when you lecture and punish me for getting caught making out in a closet, when I'm catching you doing the exact same thing." Abby said with an air of nonchalance from where she leaned on the wall at the entrance of the wardrobe with her arms and ankles crossed.

"Abby!" Felicity let out, as she disentangled herself from Oliver and began to put distance between them. Oliver, however prevented her movement by snaking his arm around her waist and holding her against the front of his body. When Felicity's backside was flush against Oliver's front, she realised why.

"How long have you been standing there?" Oliver asked.

"Long enough to know that my closet rendezvous was a lot more PG than the two of you - gross by the way. This is going to be fun." Abby smiled.

From her position against Oliver, Felicity could feel his entire body tense and his fists clench, and she could tell he was about to lose his cool on their very clever, manipulative little girl. Knowing this was about to turn into a screaming match of epic proportions, Felicity found her voice and locked eyes with her overly confident teenage daughter. "We're not cutting class though Abigail, and you and I both know that that is a much bigger issue than you getting caught making out with tall, lanky, and _mathlete_."

Oliver started to relax against her as he looked confusedly between his wife and his daughter. Abby paled at her mother's words, knowing she no longer had the upper hand. "You know Jeremy?" She let out in disbelief.

"His mother works for QI in the IT department, we're very well acquainted. I was very happy to hear that his team made it to the finals and that he'll be spending his summer as a camp counsellor. You've got yourself a real bad boy there baby." Felicity smiled down at her daughter like the cat that caught the canary. "Now go wait for us in your bedroom, we're going to have a serious talk about adequate punishments for cutting class, and for leading sweet, innocent boys down the path to the dark side."  

Abby rolled her eyes, but knew she had lost this battle, and turned and walked away from her parents without saying a word.

"Mathlete?" Oliver breathed out.

"Yeah, such a terrible teenage boy isn't he?" Felicity replied sarcastically laughing at her husband. She moved away from him and got dressed into her pyjamas. Oliver let his eyes rake over her body as she did so. "Eyes up front mister, we haven't got time for any of that." Felicity chastised him. "Now that her plan of trying to get you to focus on the boy and not the class cutting has backfired, I think she won't even try to put up a fight against whatever punishment we dish out." Felicity stated as she walked out of the wardrobe fully dressed. 

"Wait, what?" Oliver asked following her.

"Oh, you're so oblivious hon. She was clearly trying to rile you up to get you to focus on the boy and the kissing so that she would have righteous indignation and hypocrisy to defend herself in that argument. She knows she hasn't got any kind of effective defence for cutting class."

Oliver was gobsmacked as he looked over at his wife. Disbelief written all over his features at the notion that his 'baby girl' was trying to manipulate him. "She was- she- she would- how could she-" Oliver stumbled over his words and his thoughts before finally settling his eyes on his wife and letting out a disgruntled, "She gets this from you."

"Oh, I'm well aware. That's how I saw through her plan so easily." Felicity replied with a shrug.

"I'm not going to survive three teenage daughters am I?" Oliver asked.

"Oh three teenage daughters you could survive, I have no doubt. Three teenage Smoak daughters though, that's going to make your five years in 'hell' look like an extended vacation." Felicity leaned up and kissed his cheek and gave him her brightest smile. "Don't worry though, I'll make you a deal; I've got the girls, I'll take the lead, and guide you through the uncharted territory and unknown waters."

"My hero." Oliver replied, his amused eyes sparkling down at his wife.  

Felicity then gave him a devious smile. "But when Tommy's a teenager, and starts to take after his namesake, you can take the lead on that and all of his Queen antics, all the girls and the debauchery, that's all yours." Felicity winked. 

Oliver couldn't help but laugh out loud at that, shaking his head, before he looked at Felicity once more. "Please! Tommy is the biggest mama's boy that's ever existed, he's going to be a mathlete." Oliver continued to laugh.

Felicity mulled over his words in her mind, realising that her husband, for once, may actually be right.

"But hey, a deal's a deal." Oliver smiled at his dumbstruck wife, taking her hand and leading her from their bedroom. "Come on honey, we've got a little rebel princess to discipline." 

Felicity smiled at her dork of a husband, and leaned up to give him a sweet and chaste kiss. "Just when I thought I couldn't love you more." She breathed out as she moved down from the balls of her feet. 

"Later." Oliver whispered as he ghosted over her ear, giving a short, but delicious tug on her industrial piercing. 

 _Mmm yes, later_ , Felicity thought. She had some new, very creative uses for their walk-in-wardrobe to put into practice.  


End file.
